Chapter 14: Wrestler Heel Brawl
(While Roska fights Paul Bearer, Yeada runs into the indoor swimming center and finds Doink.) * Doink: Thanks for freeing me, Thea. 16 years is a long time. * Yeada: 16 years? You're a clown, aren't you? * Doink: Your friends were right. You are a smart girl. * Yeada: Where are my friends? * Doink: They're in America, my city. That was interesting. That was smart. Too smart for your own good. * Yeada: So, that woman who brought Clark with her as her boyfriend. She's a reporter? * Doink: Luna Vachon was my lover. She's been trying to get me out for years. She needed to find a Mystery Inc.. member, you. It took me a few days to do that. * Yeada: We haven't been around that long. (She kicks him in the stomach and does a back handspring.) * Yeada: I read a Jeet Kune Do manual earlier today. I think that makes me a black belt. (Doink picks up a bucket and fills it with water. She tumbles to one side as he throws the water, then kicks and punches him.) Actually, make that a seventh-degree black belt. I'm a master. * Doink: Not for long, you're not. We'll see how powerful you are, how smart you are when your match ends at 7. * Yeada: How do you know about that? * Doink: Tick-tock, Katie. Tick-tock. (While Yeada and Doink continue to battle, Doink sees the Snake Run and heads for it as Ghada speaks.) * Ghada: (voiceover) Well, here we go. Yeada's one of 16 warriors in the Secret Temple Quest and she's going for her second straight victory here in 200... (Doink's left foot goes over the top of the fourth step of the obstacle and touches the next one with his hand as he slides into the water before Ghada says "9".) * Ghada: (voiceover) Whoa! * Taylan: (voiceover) Whoa! No! (The scene cuts to inside Huxley's castle on top of Mount Pickanose in Grouchland. The four B.A.D. agents are in desperate shock. Then, it cuts back to Aqualife. Yeada brings Doink out of the pool and cuffs him.) * Wise Owl: Doink the Clown snake-bitten by the Snake Run! * Napat: (voiceover) Five straight years, he finished Stage 1. Tonight, he's out on the first obstacle and the B.A.D. agents are stunned. * Laurel Lawrence: OMG. (The scene goes into a blurry zoom-in before a slow-motion replay. But as Roska's speech reaches the point where he made the error, the image freezes and an arrow points at the mistake. Then, it plays again.) * Roska: (voiceover) Doink has never tried this new obstacle before and on his third step, his foot goes right over the top. He just missed it. You can't take any obstacle for granted. (As Ghada says "278th", the "Raven" logo sweeps from the right to the left and the words "278 villain defeats" appears zooming into the screen for 4 seconds before fading along with the movie's name.) * Ghada: (voiceover) And with that fall, Doink the Clown becomes the 278th victim at the hands of this tsunami film setting a new Raven: Mega Disasters record. That movie has been nothing short of diabolical tonight. Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Raven: Mega Disasters 2: The Lituya Bay Megatsunami Category:Shocking Moments